utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshi no Fantasia
|font color = white |track color = #C4E073 |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil |previous = - |next = Happiness |current track = Hoshi no Fantasia 星のファンタジア }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 愛島セシル 星のファンタジア |image = |kanji name = 星のファンタジア |romaji name = Hoshi no FANTAJIA |translation = Fantasia of the Stars |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Aijima Cecil (Toriumi Kousuke) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil']], sung by [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']] who is voiced by ''Toriumi Kousuke''. Lyrics English = Raising a finger to the heavens, we traced in the starry sky Creating a constellation of seven Like the beauty found by viewing distant galaxies, It is not just one alone that shines It takes countless numbers grouped together “I want to sing together… I want to shine with you” Love… Dreams… Smiles, we’ll share them all I want it to resonate like a fantasia of stars Believing in each other, our melodies unite And become a harmony of happiness The rhythm of our beating hearts, a tone like no other I knew I wasn’t alone These bonds we play tying us together “So like this, hand in hand…firmly joined” My own voice, everyone’s voices Create a fantasia that continues to the future’s end “I want to sing together… I want to shine with you” Love… Dreams… Smiles, we’ll share them all In our own light Unable to say “I miss you,” my heart comes undone Now our eternal music twinkles I want it to resonate like a fantasia of starsRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = hoshizora nazotta　ten ni yubi wo sashite nanatsu wo tsumugi　seiza wo tsukuru haruka ginga no shirabe　kirei ni omou no wa hitotsu ga kirameku dake janaku musuu ni yorisou kara “issho ni utaitai… tomo ni kagayakitai” ai… yume… egao wo　wakachiatte hibikasetai　hoshi no FANTAZIA shinjiau koto de　MERODI wa tokeau soshite shiawase na　HAAMONII he to mune no kodou no RIZUMU　dare mo ga motsu neiro hitori janai koto wo shitta kanade tsunagaru kizuna “saa kono mama gyutto… te to te wo hanasazu ni” kono WATASHI no koe　minna no koe mirai no hate　tsutau FANTAZIA “issho ni utaitai… tomo ni kagayakitai” ai… yume… egao wo　wakachiatte jibun rashii hikari he ienakatta I Miss You　KOKORO ga hodoketeku soshite matataku yo　towa no Music hibikasetai　hoshi no FANTAZIA |-| Kanji = 星空なぞった　天に指を差して 7つを紡ぎ　星座を作る 遥か銀河のしらべ　綺麗に想うのは 一つが煌めくだけじゃなく 無数に寄り添うから 「一緒に歌いたい…共に輝きたい」 愛…夢…笑顔を　分かち合って 響かせたい　星のファンタジア 信じ合う事で　メロディは解け合う そして幸せな　ハーモニーへと 胸の鼓動のリズム　誰もが持つ音色 一人じゃない事を知った 奏で繋がる絆 「さあこのままぎゅっと…手と手を離さずに」 このワタシの声　みんなの声 未来の果て　伝うファンタジア 「一緒に歌いたい…共に輝きたい」 愛…夢…笑顔を　分かち合って 自分らしい光へ 言えなかったI miss you　ココロがほどけてく そして瞬くよ　 のMusic 響かせたい　星のファンタジア歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Hoshi no Fantasia |file link = }} |track name = Hoshi no Fantasia (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in episode 08 of the anime Maji LOVE 2000%BROCCOLI (Japanese) Maji LOVE 2000% Op. 08 Hoshi no Fantasia and was sung by Toriumi Kousuke in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #A6CE2B}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)